


Holiday lights

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Creative use of christmas lights, Holidays, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Harry helps Draco get into the festive spirit.





	Holiday lights

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #11, Pairing: Drarry

Draco hadn’t cared much for holidays in the past. In fact, most of the time he couldn’t stand the sight of decorated trees, hung stockings, and other festive paraphernalia. Christmas at the Manor was as cold and meaningless as his parents had been. 

And the closer the holidays got, the more frustrated and overwhelmed Draco seemed to get. Which saddened Harry, since Christmas had become his favourite time of year. This would be their first Christmas as a couple, and he’d wanted to ensure something special this year, but hesitated at the vehement disinterest in anything revolving around the festive spirit.

It was a couple days before Christmas, and Draco’s loft was still completely untouched. Harry had asked that they meet there for their date, but when Draco called out, no one answered. The lights were off, but he spotted something glowing in the crack of a door down the hall. He creeped over and slowly opened the door, to see the most wondrous sight he’d ever seen. 

Harry sat on his knees, completely naked save for the wire of lights wrapped from around his neck, above his nipples, his chest, stomach, and finally wrapping around his wrists, binding them tightly together. The soft hues of the multi-coloured lights twinkled in patterns against Harry’s skin, lighting different sections at a time. In the darkness of the room, Harry looked like the best kind of decoration, and when his chin raised showing Draco the twinkle of mischief in the stunning green orbs, he could no longer deny that if ever Christmas was like this, then it certainly had its appeal. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](breathofmine.tumblr.com)!


End file.
